mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneil Dariush vs. Jim Miller
The first round began and they touch gloves, both men are southpaws. Dariush lost fought 35 days ago beating Cruickshank. He's a late replacement. Miller lands a leg kick. Dariush lands one. Crowd chanting let's go Miller. Feeling out process. 4:00. Miller lands a counter left. Dariush lands a jab. Miller lands an inside kick. Dariush lands a wicked leg kick. Nice exchange. Dariush knees the body. Nice exchange, they clinch. "Elbow!" Dariush breaks kneeing the body and landing a left elbow, they clinch. Dariush knees the body. 3:00. Another. Miller replies. Dariush works a double. Switches to a single eating rights under. Miller rolls beautifully for a kimura, lands on top in like a crucifix, transitions beautifully to a triangle, he has it locked in, it's tight. Dariush escapes. Miller rolling for something else, half-guard. 2:00. Dariush thinking arm triangle. Butterfly guard. Dariush passes back to half. Miller briefly elevates him, regains guard. 1:00. Dariush passes to half. Thinking arm triangle. Miller gets rubber guard. Thinking triangle. 35. Dariush lands a few lefts. Dariush escapes. Miller turtles up. 15. Dariush lands a left elbow. A left hammerfist, a few more, R1 ends, 10-9 Dariush but quite close, great round. R2 began and they touch gloves. They exchange and clinch. Dariush knees the body three times, third was hard, works a double. Then single. Miller stuffs both. Dariush gets a nice double to half-guard. Dariush thinking arm triangle. 4:00. Miller defends intelligently. "Close that half-guard!" Dariush working hard, Miller escapes. Butterly sweeps, goes for a guillotine pulling half-guard, loses it, crowd ahhs in disappointment. Dariush mounts beautifully. Gets the back, both hooks. Working for the choke, body triangle. 3:00. A few lefts. Works for the choke. Miller defending well. Rolling Miller over to flatten him out, remounts instead. Crowd chants for Miller. Dariush thinks for arm triangle again! Loses it. 2:00. "Two on one!" Dariush lands three big left elbows, gets the back with both hooks again, works for the choke! Under the chin. It's tight. Oh shit. Miller escapes. Body triangle. Dariush working hard, both men handfighting. Dariush might have it again. Nope. 1:00. Miller trying to throw lefts over his shoulder occasionally. Dariush works for the choke, can't get it. 35. Miller cagewalks. 15. Miller stands and tries to dump Dariush unsuccessfully, R2 ends, 10-9 Dariush. Miller needs a finish here.. R3 began. Miller defends a double. Sprawls, stuffs it. Clinch, Miller knees the body. Dariush breaks with a left, clinch. Dariush drags him down to half-guard. Mounting steadily. Miller keeps him in half-guard. 4:00. Boos. "People are booing, they don't know what's going on here." Boos. 3:00. Dariush thinking arm triangle. Passes to side control losing it. North-south. Stepping over. Gets the back. Miller regains half-guard. 2:00, boos. Dariush mounting. He does. Gets the back, both hooks. Works for the choke. Miller stands, dumps Dariush forward unsuccessfully. Body triangle. Dariush works for the choke. Miller defends, 1:00. Boos. Growing quite loud. Dariush gets the choke. Miller defends. 35. It's in! He escapes. 15. "Dump him again!" Miller stands dumping Dariush forward again, nearly knocked himself out, R3 ends, 10-9 Dariush, they hug, Miller's dazed. 29-28 UD. Meh.